Cuando seamos libres
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Tenerle entre sus brazos, recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y probar su piel... y sus dulces labios... era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y más doloroso, porque sus sueños podría tenerlos por siempre, pero si nunca más podía tocarlo como ahora lo hacía no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo. [ERURI]


Es mi primer fic Eruri, un poco atrasado a la fecha, se aceptan críticas constructivas. Dejen su review para saber si les gustó ^^

Ésta historia va dedicada para AnzuuEO por hacerme amar tanto a esta pareja.

P.D. Si alguien lee mis otras historias, prometo actualizar ambas a más tardar la próxima semana.

**Advertencias: **Eruri, Lemmon, Drama.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO SEAMOS LIBRES<strong>

Era Nochebuena y en el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento todos los soldados tenían el día libre para visitar a sus familias o salir con los amigos a festejar, una forma de motivarles para seguir en la lucha.

Todos se habían ido muy temprano para llegar a tiempo. Todos excepto dos hombres que no tenían ningún lugar a dónde ir y terminarían brindando juntos y charlando un rato para luego ir a descansar por unas horas como cada año.

El comandante se encontraba en su oficina aprovechando el tiempo libre para terminar de revisar algunos papeles que tenía pendientes. Normalmente, Levi estaría haciéndole compañía mientras leía o terminaba su propio trabajo, pero ese año era diferente y él sabía perfectamente el motivo de su ausencia.

Suspiró de nuevo mirando el asiento vacío frente a él, recordando el "incidente" que había comenzado el año anterior, cuando en medio del papeleo se había atrevido a tomar su mano por más tiempo del permitido. Claro que eso podría haber sido olvidado, pero ahí no había terminado, más bien fue sólo el comienzo del caos.

Esa misma tarde se había quedado mirándole perdidamente, había comentado lo hermosos que eran sus ojos e incluso se había atrevido a susurrar en su oído lo bien que se veía. Y todo empeoró cuando, después de varias copas, le había tomado por la cintura para intentar besarle, siendo obviamente rechazado.

Después de ese día había pensado olvidar lo sucedido y volver a la normalidad, pero cada vez que se distraía terminaba pensando en el pelinegro. Y es que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él pero recién se permitía aceptarlo para sí mismo. Era tal la distracción que le provocaba que concluyó que sólo pasaría haciéndoselo saber y que le aceptara o rechazara de una vez por todas.

Así pasó el año entero buscando confesarse sin mucho éxito pues nunca le tomaba en serio o le dejaba hablando sólo. Nunca quería escucharle.

Dejó los papeles en paz recargándose en el respaldo de su silla mientras masajeaba sus cienes con fuerza, no tenía caso seguir tratando de revisarlos si no lograba concentrarse en una sola palabra y era casi la hora en que se reunirían... si es que no decidía evitarlo también esa noche. Tenía que arreglarse por si acaso.

* * *

><p>Levi había pasado el día entrenando y terminando el trabajo que tenía pendiente buscando mantenerse ocupado, pero había terminado muy temprano y no tenía nada más que hacer.<p>

Odiaba esos días en que tenía tiempo libre, pero no porque no quisiera descansar un poco de vez en cuando, el problema era que en esos momentos su mente volaba libremente hasta cierto hombre de ojos azules en quien preferiría no pensar.

Desde la última nochebuena su comportamiento se había vuelto muy diferente con él, todo el tiempo podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, observándole atentamente sin comprender el motivo. También le seguía a todas partes y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de estar a solas, oportunidad que procuraba no darle pues temía por lo que pudiera pasar.

No le tenía miedo al rubio, era más bien un inexplicable temor a que algo sucediera entre ellos sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo. Porque él, consciente de su papel en esa guerra, no podía permitirse abrir su corazón.

Después de mucho dar vueltas al asunto, finalmente se decidió por acudir a su encuentro como cada año, cambiando el uniforme por ropa casual. Necesitaría toda su fuerza para no ceder ante él.

* * *

><p>Se dirigió al comedor a paso lento, convencido de que el otro no estaría allí, mas se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarle sentado a la mesa con un par de copas y una botella, esperando por él.<p>

—Viniste... —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verle y mucho menos la alegría que le embargó al saber que al menos su amistad seguía intacta.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, señalando la silla a su lado para que le acompañara.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras. —Dijo sincero mientras tomaba lugar en la mesa y servía ambas copas.

No respondió. En realidad había considerado no aparecerse esa noche, pero ya se había pasado todo el año evitándolo por el incidente de la Navidad pasada y ahora no se sentía capaz de dejarle sólo en esa fecha sabiendo que era importante para él. Además tenía que poner fin a ese asunto que no le dejaba en paz y seguir con su vida.

Ambos bebieron y brindaron mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, evitando entrar en temas privados al menos mientras seguían sobrios, pues pasada la mitad de la botella el rubio comenzó a desinhibirse.

—Levi... —le llamó de pronto mirándole con seriedad y un cierto deje de tristeza —¿cuánto tiempo más piensas estar evitándome?

Sus palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa, dejándole incapaz de pensar en una respuesta coherente, tratando de escapar de su mirada. El rubio logró darse cuenta de su dilema pues armándose de valor estiró su mano para tomar la suya, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar.

—Levi tu... me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi... —soltó clavando sus ojos azules en los contrarios, decidido a finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos —no sólo eso... hace un tiempo... me di cuenta que yo te...

No pudo terminar de hablar pues sorpresivamente se vio atrapado por los labios del menor, que se movían sobre los suyos. Pero no se trataba de un beso dulce, era un intento desesperado por silenciar su confesión.

Recién había comenzado a corresponderle cuando le sintió alejarse, pero no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente y menos ahora que había probado el fruto prohibido de sus labios. Ahora deseaba más. Antes de que se alejara, se inclinó hacia él uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso, más intenso que el anterior.

Con su mano libre, tomó su mentón inclinando su cabeza ligeramente para introducir su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, profundizando el contacto. Esperaba verse rechazado, pero se llevó una sorpresa al sentir su lengua enredarse con la suya, dándole pie para explorar cada rincón de su boca como tantas veces había deseado.

Se separó de sus dulces labios largos minutos después, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida que fue reemplazada por una expresión cargada de deseo al observar un tenue sonrojo adornando el rostro del menor, quien aún respiraba agitado. Era lo que siempre había soñado, y estaba ahí para él.

—Levi... —Tomó su mano llevándola hasta sus labios para besar el dorso, tomando un respiro para lo que estaba por decir —se mío... al menos por esta noche.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras, o esa mirada suplicante que le llamaba a gritos. Fuera lo que fuera, ese beso no debió ocurrir y ahora debía rechazarlo pero... se encontró a sí mismo deseando aquello.

—Sólo esta noche. —Accedió, pues odiaba ser el causante de esa mirada que oscurecía el cielo en sus ojos.

Asintió contento de escucharle y, sin esperar más, se puso de pie obligándole a imitarlo, depositando un corto beso en sus labios antes de tomar su mano para ir a otro sitio. Siendo probablemente la única vez que tendría esa oportunidad, no pensaba tomarlo en un lugar así.

Lo haría en su cama, para al menos guardar su aroma en las sábanas y evocarlo en las noches frías y solitarias.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, le jaló dentro cerrando la puerta tras él antes de besarle de nuevo, con la pasión y el deseo a flor de piel. Llevó sus manos hasta su estrecha cintura, acariciando sus costados delicadamente mientras le empujaba hacia la cama, donde le hizo caer de espaldas dejándose ir sobre él cuidando no aplastarle con su peso.

—Levi, —susurró su nombre con un toque de ternura mezclada con lujuria —esta noche eres sólo mío.

No le dio tiempo de responder pues de inmediato se apoderó de sus labios en un beso hambriento mientras sus manos ya se movían libremente por su cuerpo, delineando su perfecta figura sobre la ropa.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Tenerle entre sus brazos, recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y probar su piel... y sus dulces labios... era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y más doloroso, porque sus sueños podría tenerlos por siempre, pero si nunca más podía tocarlo como ahora lo hacía no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos que le atormentaban, se dirigió hasta su cuello, que llenó se besos y lamidas, deleitándose con los suspiros que escapaban de su boca. Había dicho que sólo sería esa noche, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta, dejando algunas marcas en su piel que tardarían varios días en desaparecer.

—Erwin... —le llamó en un suspiro por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la forma en que le tocaba, con esa suavidad como si fuera importante para él, le estaba haciendo olvidar su objetivo. Quería entregarse a él, quería ser sólo suyo, pero no podía darse el lujo de tener a alguien importante en su vida y él ya había entrado en su corazón más de lo que podía permitirse.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó el rubio sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz.

La decepción en los ojos del mayor logró hacer que su pecho doliera, ya era muy tarde para negarse a sus propios deseos. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? ¿Cuándo comenzó a desear ser parte de su vida? Seguramente fue cuando le vio sonreír por primera vez.

—No, dije que lo haría esta noche. —Llevó una mano a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, suspirando al sentir su piel bajo sus palmas, que poco a poco se deslizaron hasta su pecho, deshaciéndose de su camisa para sentir más.

—Bien... —se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, besando su cuello mientras una de sus manos ya se encargaba de abrir los botones de su camisa, besando la piel que iba quedando descubierta, sintiendo los pequeños temblores que atacaban su cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo, se deshizo de su camisa dejando expuesto su torso, que no tardó en recorrer con sus manos, delineando sus marcados músculos. Todo en él era tan perfecto que le llamaba a tomarlo, quería tomar todo de él.

Sus besos bajaron por su pecho, atrapando uno de sus pequeños pezones entre sus dientes, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta endurecerlo antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro, arrancándole el primer gemido de la noche que fue música para sus oídos.

Continuó su camino besando su estómago hasta su vientre mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta posarse en sus caderas, buscando después deshacerse de sus pantalones que bloqueaban su camino.

—Levanta tus caderas. —Pidió tomando el borde de sus pantalones dispuesto a bajarlo en cuanto se lo permitiera.

Elevó sus caderas como había pedido, observando su sonrisa mientras deslizaba sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior por sus piernas, dejándole completamente desnudo bajo su cuerpo mientras se relamía los labios mirándole con lujuria, haciéndole temblar de deseo.

—Hermoso... —susurró al mirar su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, perdiéndose en la erótica imagen del pelinegro entregándose a él.

Tomó una de sus perfectas piernas llevándola hasta su rostro para besar toda su extensión, desde el tobillo hasta su rodilla, tomando una pausa antes de continuar por el interior de su muslo rozando peligrosamente su intimidad.

—Ah... Erwin... —le miraba atentamente ya sin molestarse en contener los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse por el placer que estaba experimentando. Jamás imaginó que se sentiría tan bien ser tocado por él de esa forma.

Se separó para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa antes de llevar su rostro entre sus piernas, respirando el olor de su sexo que después tomó entre sus manos, besando la punta y lamiendo toda su extensión hasta dejarle lubricado para meterlo por completo en su boca, iniciando un lento movimiento.

Llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del mayor, enredando sus dedos en su cabello jalando ligeramente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar sus atenciones. Se sentía en el paraíso, la boca experta del rubio le llevaba rápidamente al límite haciéndole olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

—Ngh... para... —suplicó al sentir su orgasmo formarse en su vientre, sabía que no podría soportar mucho más así que jaló su cabello tratando de alejarle.

Pero no se lo permitió, en vez de alejarse se dedicó a aumentar el ritmo de su boca, succionándole con gula cuando le sintió alcanzar el clímax acompañado de un agudo gemido. Tragó todo el espeso líquido sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota, limpiando su miembro con su lengua antes de finalmente sacarlo de su boca.

Cuando se levantó, quedó anonadado por la apariencia del pelinegro. Sus ojos húmedos, sus mejillas sonrojas y su respiración agitada... era simplemente perfecto. No pudo evitar besarle con pasión, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, compartiendo su sabor.

Se separaron después de largos minutos, mirándose a los ojos, manteniendo sus frentes unidas y mezclando sus alientos como si de verdad fueran amantes hasta que finalmente se atrevió a continuar, llevando tres dedos a su boca para lamerlos sensualmente hasta dejarlos húmedos.

—Relájate. —Dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras llevaba su mano entre sus piernas, acariciado alrededor de su entrada con la yema de su dedo antes de introducirlo lentamente, moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera para dilatarle.

No tardó mucho cuando le sintió moverse también, sonriendo satisfecho al introducir un segundo dedo en su apretado pasaje seguido de un tercero poco después. Los sonidos eróticos que comenzaban a llenar la habitación y la forma en que su interior succionaba sus dedos le hacían más difícil aguantar, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Sus dedos en su interior se movían ágilmente, buscando ese lugar especial en su cuerpo que le hiciera gozar hasta que finalmente dio con él, sintiéndole tensarse mientras soltaba un gemido agudo. Hermoso.

Continuó moviendo sus dedos contra su próstata disfrutando ver su expresión deformada por el placer y la forma en que su cuerpo se retorcía debajo de él. Era una imagen que pensaba atesorar para siempre.

—Erwin... no más... —llamó su atención mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de excitación —te quiero a ti.

—Estás impaciente... —comentó divertido clavando sus ojos en su intimidad, que ya goteaba como una fuente, —y muy mojado... —agregó relamiendo sus labios

Sin desear hacerle esperar más, sacó sus dedos para después liberar su intimidad ya muy erecta de la ropa que le aprisionaba, y llevó sus manos recorriendo sus piernas hasta detrás de sus rodillas, separándolas para posicionarse entre ellas. Sé tomó un momento para observarle con devoción, finalmente cumpliría su sueño de hacerlo suyo como tanto deseaba. Pero no pudo continuar, eso no era lo que quería.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Admitió con tristeza agachando la cabeza, ganándose una mirada frustrada por parte del menor.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú fuiste el que dijo que quería hacerlo sólo esta noche. —Se podía notar el reproche en su voz, pero no iba dirigido hacia Erwin, era un reproche hacia sí mismo por haber olvidado ese detalle, permitiéndose imaginar un futuro juntos aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

El rubio se disculpó con la mirada, alejándose lo suficiente para permitirle sentarse frente a él. —Yo no quiero tu cuerpo Levi... lo que yo quiero...

De nuevo sus palabras fueron silenciadas, ésta vez por los dedos del pelinegro que rozaban sus labios casi con miedo, mirándole a los ojos con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para él.

Él quería aquello, quería entregarse a él por completo esa noche aunque después el dolor en su pecho se volviera insoportable. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía sólo tomarlo y dejar de lado los molestos sentimientos?

—No lo digas… —pidió con una mirada suplicante sin retirar sus dedos de sus labios —no te atrevas a decirlo. Si no quieres hacerlo me iré ahora.

No quería irse. No quería dejar las cosas así, con ese abismo entre ellos, pero si escuchaba sus palabras no sería capaz de seguir como hasta ahora, ajeno a las emociones que le provocaba con su simple presencia.

En sus ojos pudo ver su sufrimiento, acompañado con esa determinación que le decía que no le haría cambiar de opinión, él sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no quería escucharlos. Dejando su orgullo de lado, tomó su mano con la que cubría su boca y la llevó hasta su rostro, cerrando los ojos mientras besaba su palma con ternura.

—Está bien, no diré nada. No te vayas Levi.

Le vio agachar la mirada resignado, sin rechazarle cuando se inclinó sobre él para besarle con pasión, cayendo ambos a la cama para continuar lo que habían empezado.

Entre besos demandantes, se fue abriendo paso lentamente en sus entrañas, disfrutando su estrechez que le apretaba de forma deliciosa hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, deteniéndose para permitirle acostumbrarse.

—Dios Levi... eres tan estrecho... —gruño en su oído antes de sostener sus caderas para comenzar a moverse de forma lenta y rítmica, arrancándole varios gemidos de placer que de inmediato le provocaron a moverse más rápido.

—Ah... Erwin... —gemía cerca de su oído, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda buscando sostenerse ante sus certeras embestidas que golpeaban sin piedad su punto dulce.

Era demasiado perfecto, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente juntos, llenándoles de tanto placer que en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban al límite.

—Erwin... ya no... —jadeó buscando sus labios con desesperación mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse.

—Levi... —Gruñó su nombre antes de corresponderle, besándole con pasión mientras alcanzaban el glorioso orgasmo en sincronía, él profundamente en su interior y el menor entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos cansados y sudorosos, compartieron un último beso más tranquilo que los anteriores antes de finalmente separarse muy a su pesar. Erwin se acomodó a su lado en la cama sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que le sintió moverse, dispuesto a dejarlo.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —pregunto notablemente decepcionado, una parte de él de verdad ansiaba poder dormir a su lado.

—Sí, dije que sólo sería esta noche. —En realidad quería quedarse, dormir entre sus brazos, pero ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir negando lo que sentía. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—Eso es verdad, —una sonrisa cruzó sus labios provocando un escalofrío en el pelinegro —pero la noche aún no termina.

—Me iré al amanecer. —Respondió con un suspiro volviendo sobre sus pasos sin molestarse en vestirse.

Aun conservando su sonrisa, le hizo espacio a su lado para que se acostara, atrayéndole en un apretado abrazo apenas se metió entre las sábanas, dispuesto a disfrutar el corto tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Levi. —Susurró con ternura en su oído para luego besar su frente con ternura, justo antes de caer dormido, sin alcanzar a escuchar su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertó sintiéndose relajado y satisfecho después de una buena noche de sueño. El peso extra sobre su pecho y su olor tan característico trajeron de vuelta los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro que se borró con los primeros rayos de sol que le obligaron a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la expresión tranquila del pelinegro.<p>

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él también despertara para irse, volviendo a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquello no significara nada. Pero pasó, y no se creía capaz de ser indiferente luego de ver esas nuevas facetas de su capitán. El tiempo que tuviera, lo sostendría entre sus brazos. Si no podía hacerlo con palabras, expresaría su amor con su cuerpo.

—Buenos días. —Le saludó con una sonrisa triste al verle abrir los ojos, guardando en su memoria su expresión al despertar junto a tantas otras que había descubierto esa noche.

—Tengo que irme. —Respondió lamentando tener que abandonar la comodidad de sus brazos. Se detuvo un momento, pensando antes de agregar —La próxima vez ven a mi habitación.

Se puso de pie recogiendo su ropa del suelo, esquivando su mirada totalmente mientras la tomaba para vestirse delante de él.

—Levi... —le llamó clavando su mirada en la ajena —¿cuándo escucharás mis palabras? —preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar el dolor que sentía.

Sus vidas eran cortas y su futuro incierto, ¿por qué se empeñaba en rechazar sus sentimientos como si no estuviera ya enterado de ellos? Era cierto que siempre actuaba firme, siempre inquebrantable, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera amarle con la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

El pelinegro terminó de vestirse y luego se acercó a la cama, mirándole con seriedad hasta que estuvo a su lado, inclinándose sobre él para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. Sólo un ligero roce inocente antes de responder.

—Cuando seamos libres.

Y entonces lo entendió mientras le miraba alejarse hasta salir de la habitación. No le estaba rechazando, estaba evitando crear remordimientos que se convirtieran en un obstáculo para cumplir su objetivo.

Llegaría el momento en que tendrían que ofrecer su vida por la causa, y cuando ese día llegara lo harían sin dudar. Sin detenerse a mirar a quién estaban dejando atrás.

Pero sus palabras le daban esperanza. Era la promesa implícita de un futuro juntos, y eso era motivo suficiente para luchar hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
